


Love That Transcends Hunger

by KaiserinAstraia



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Tender Sex, They are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserinAstraia/pseuds/KaiserinAstraia
Summary: But for now, they were here,together. It was enough, for now, that they lived on the same street and scraped knees on each other’s window sills, got in “trouble” for liplocks in custodian closets and under bleachers when they “should” be in class; (a wild concept, having saved the universe, to get in trouble, and should be doing anything at all like they owed it to anyone to do so). It was more than he ever expected to have, Sora told himself. He didn’t know what else he would want, he convinced himself.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 123





	Love That Transcends Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amberwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberwing/gifts).



> I'll give you my heart to make a place   
> for it to happen, evidence of a love that transcends hunger.  
> \- Richard Silken
> 
> A gift for @amberwing! Though honestly, it was a complete joy to write from beginning to end. I hope you like it, Paion!

Sora was awake the minute he heard the glass of his bedroom window slide against the metal railing. It wasn’t that the sound was loud — in fact, it was quiet and careful, the pane lifted by deft, practiced fingers. Sora appreciated the effort but it was entirely unnecessary -- both he and the intruder knew that Sora slept lightly after the year he lost to it, and the darkness dragged him further into it than anyone should go.

But the memories slipped out of his mind just as fast as the warm, humid fall air rushed into his bedroom, and it was without thought that Sora had brought himself up to his knees, eyes bright and sharp in the dark.

Riku was silhouetted by the midnight moonlight haloing his silver hair, radiant and white, while he leapt, eerily silent, over the window sill. Sora wasn’t even patient enough for that — grabbing both Riku’s forearms, Sora tugged him insistently until he essentially _tumbled_ into the room and into Sora’s bed, guiding the fall right where Sora wanted — no, _needed_ — him; covering every inch of Sora in his all-encompassing weight, intoxicating every one of his six senses.

“Riku…” Sora sighed, and Riku replied equally, “Sora,” tenderly. The air between them was laced with relief and desire, and Sora inhaled as much as his lungs could take.

There were no further greetings, no gestures of warning, before their lips crashed together and Sora melted into the kiss. Riku was warm, like sun-soaked honey blanketing Sora’s skin, and tasted just as sweet. Maybe Riku had ran here, or maybe he was already getting lost in their moment, because he breathed heavy, long breaths that ghosted against Sora’s cheeks. Riku had managed to prop himself up on one elbow on one side of Sora’s face while his other hand gripped Sora’s hip, thumb digging into the valley with just enough pressure that left Sora squirming and wanting _more._

Sora’s hands were frantic, carding through Riku’s hair and on his chest riding his shirt higher and higher. Sora almost regretted wearing a tank to bed, wishing he could feel the Riku’s pale, smooth skin against his, but he never liked it when his chest was exposed, at least, not anymore now that it bore an— 

As if Riku sensed Sora’s thoughts wandering, he shifted to align their hips better, slotting himself between Sora’s legs. Sora automatically rolled his hips up, anxious for the friction and connection and _heat_. Riku broke their liplock just long enough to gasp, and Sora missed his lips immediately, even though he wanted more of those sounds. It was moments like this that reminded Sora that it was _Riku_ who taught him how to want, again. He was _too_ good at it.

Tilting his face up to capture those pale, pink lips again, he met Riku’s eyes — they were dark, honest, and avaricious. A shiver coursed through Sora’s chest, a stark contrast to the fever building between them. Sora leaned up to kiss him, mouth open and giving as he trailed a hand from Riku’s chest to his ass, slipping his fingers under joggers and brief elastic bands to grab and push _down_. 

A breathy, needy sound left his throat as his fingers dug into the soft skin but firm muscle of Riku’s ass, swallowed by Riku’s open-mouthed kiss. Sora melted into it, tongue flitting to his lips to taste. The way he felt about Riku — about them, together — it shocked him how often, how much it felt like _hunger_ — and how much he didn’t even care to check it or hold it back. Sora had lost too much to deny himself this. Riku had ached too long to be denied.

Sora knew Riku was hard the moment his hips pressed down into him, feeling Riku’s erection begging through his clothes. Knowing that _Sora_ made Riku this way — _only Sora_ — hot, blood racing, needing — was guilty relief, sweet and sinister like Darkness. He could be anything, do anything, as long as Riku had his eyes on him. As long as Riku wanted him. Would give himself, all of himself, over and over just to see Riku’s trained, fervid aquamarine stare on _Sora—_

Distantly, Sora realized he was shaking, releasing small gasps as Riku moved against his smaller, pinned body. Sora could only bask in the sensation as Riku began to slowly grind down, giving licks of friction to both of them that were as equally pleasurable as they were torturous.

Sora groaned and arched up, searching for more weight, more heat, _more_ , and Riku rolled his hips down to meet, and Sora nearly saw sparks behind his eyes. “Riku,” Sora hissed, quiet and secretive. 

Riku nestled his nose into the crook between Sora’s ear and neck, panting a reverent, all-too-tender, “Sora.” The word felt like a kiss to his skin before Riku sealed it with one, gentle and warm on Sora’s neck. Sora sighed again into it, and then tensed as Riku opened his mouth and pressed his tongue there. Sora couldn’t help but buck his hips when Riku sucked on the sensitive flesh, unable to contain the twisting sensation that settled in Sora’s stomach. 

This was all too much and yet not enough. Sora felt like he was bursting at the seams with light and dark, soaking up the love Riku continuously ravished him in, _devouring_ it like he just couldn’t get enough. But god, this was so much better than the stark quiet, the heavy emptiness that had settled in when he dragged himself out of Destiny Island’s ocean currents, fingernails angry and red and full of sand and heart drained of all love and fight. The Final World was empty and hungry, and took and took until Sora matched. 

“Hey,” Riku said, voice rumbling gently. Sora’s eyes snapped to his when Riku thumbed across Sora’s cheek, making them both aware of the tears there. Riku didn’t ask what was wrong, because questions sounded too much like fixing, and there was no fixing with words. 

“I’m ok,” Sora reassured him, swallowing the thickness in his throat. “‘S good,” he finished with a sincere murmur. He tilted his head to place a kiss on Riku’s jaw, chaste. Riku leaned into it, and Sora felt like crying again. Sometimes Riku was so much light that it hurt. He wondered, had there been a time Riku felt the same about him?

So Sora parted his lips, scraping teeth against the bone and flushed his tongue between them. Encouraged by the muted, held back sound in the back of Riku’s throat, Sora trailed his bites up the jaw to his ear, simultaneously rolling his hips up again to chase the heat back between them. Riku’s hair still smelled like whatever shampoo he used — forest-y, earthy, and a hint of something floral, something rare on these tropical islands. But then again, he’d always smelled Otherly, always looked More. Sometimes Sora hated it — because otherly wasn’t _his_ — but he loved it, too. Made him wonder if they maybe would heal enough to leave this tiny world, again. 

But for now, they were _here_ , together. It was enough, for now, that they lived on the same street and scraped knees on each other’s window sills, got in “trouble” for liplocks in custodian closets and under bleachers when they “should” be in class (a wild concept, having saved the universe, to get in trouble, and _should_ be doing anything at all like they owed it to anyone to do so). It was more than he ever expected to have, Sora told himself. He didn’t know what else he would want, he convinced himself.

Riku pulled up and away. “Stop,” he said, dipping down for a heated kiss that Sora immediately leaned up into, tongue swiping Riku’s bottom lip, before pulling away again, “thinking.”

Sora pouted, though his eyes were doing anything but. “You’re one to talk,” he said, sounding more petulant than he wanted. 

Riku smiled crookedly down at him, fond, before his gaze darkened with intent. Sora couldn’t help but shiver, meeting his gaze with the same focus -- Riku made it easy, the way he made himself a cage over Sora, a space of safety and promise, a shield from everything that wasn’t _him_. 

Riku didn’t reply, but Sora relaxed into the sheets anyway, knowing whatever Riku wanted to do couldn’t be stopped, and Sora didn’t want to stop him. 

Crawling down, Riku slot his knee in between Sora’s thighs, and Sora lost sight of his plotting smile when Riku dipped down to catch his teeth on an exposed collar bone. He wasn’t gentle, and it was purposeful — Sora’s mind went blank at the collision. It almost tickled, and gave Sora goosebumps. He barely recovered from the shocks of that before Riku began peppering kisses down Sora’s body. Riku was agonizingly slow, giving each spot adoring attention in bites and licks until Sora squirmed. Some nights, it was Sora in Riku’s spot — Sora knew every place on Riku’s body that made him shudder, every sensation that affected him. Even in the poor light, Sora could still see dark spots on Riku’s neck from where he’d kissed. He liked seeing them, and liked how Riku never even bothered to hide them.

But, tonight was his turn — whether by justice or punishment for _thinking_ too much, it didn’t matter. 

When the cotton neckline of his shirt wouldn’t give any further down, Riku relented and trailed lower, his hot breath felt through the garment enough to make Sora tense in anticipation. Sora leaned up just enough to watch him, to admire the curve of his nose dipped down so close to Sora’s stomach, the reverent yet eager glide of his hands on Sora’s skin. Riku slid his hands up Sora’s shirt, igniting Sora’s nerves into a field of flames as he went. Sora sucked in a breath as Riku’s calloused, battle-worn fingers glided against his sides, rough and yet so _tender_ Sora found it hard to swallow around the rush of emotions that settled in his throat. Ever diligent, ever knowing, Riku didn’t let Sora’s shirt creep up past his bottom ribs, and he was grateful, and it occurred to Sora that he’d never _said_ it bothered him, yet Riku just _knew_. 

But Riku’s lips were free to touch anywhere, and they did. The bottom of Sora’s ribs, the deepest valley of his side, the small patch of soft flesh on top of his stomach under his belly button — all were met with soft kisses, distracting and warm and soft. 

“Ri- _ku_ ,” Sora breathlessly complained. Writhing under Riku’s explorative hands and mouth, Sora couldn’t think beyond _that_ , his name and that he was being insufferably slow, as always. He was torn between wishing he could stay under this torturous love forever, and pushing Riku’s head _down_ where Sora knew he was headed.

“Riku, come _on_ —ah.” Sora rolled his hips up, coiled heat meeting Riku’s chest. It was barely any friction, but it still sent sparks of pleasure through his spine like a frayed, zapping wire.

Chuckling darkly as Riku raised from a kiss, he met Sora’s heated gaze lazily, looking drunk — far away and yet too close at the same time. “You’re so beautiful, Sora,” Riku said, voice low and secretive — and like Riku hadn’t heard Sora’s whines at all. Still, Sora couldn’t help but look away, cheeks flushing.

Riku was the only one who made him feel worthy of the word — but he couldn’t say that. “God, you’re a sap,” Sora replied, then bit his lip as he turned back. 

Riku was already busying himself with the hem of Sora’s shorts, inching them down until Sora’s hips were exposed, brown wiry hair peeking out in the middle. Almost mindlessly, Riku thumbed a long line against the hard, raised edge of Sora’s dick still trapped in his briefs and shorts, but Sora hissed every second of it. Seemingly satisfied with that response, Riku hummed and dipped back down again, lips meeting the peak of Sora’s hip bone at the same time his hand cupped the entire hard length of Sora’s shaft, slowly, _way too slowly_ , stroking up and down. 

It was instantly too much to sit still. Sora wanted to roll his hips up, but with his free hand, Riku held his un-kissed hip down, and even _that_ made Sora harder, being made to stay motionless and accept what was being given. Sounds flowed freely from his mouth as he trembled helplessly and blissfully into Riku’s touch. Every stroke was so warm, so steady, so _good_ , and god, knowing it was _Riku’s hand_ , made his dick twitch every time. The waves of pleasure were small but disabling, forcing Sora to entangle his fingers in Riku’s hair like a lifeline, begging and pleading with tugs and scrapes.

The slow build up only made him more _frustratingly_ desperate, and when Riku bit his hip, Sora twitched violently enough he cried out, “R _iku, fu-uck_.” Riku licked the spot he bit as if apologizing, but it was anything but. 

Sora’s mind was getting cloudy, all semblance of coherent commentary on location, when’s, and how’s gone, all replaced with _more, Riku,_ and _yes._ Mindlessly he chased after the pleasure, the release as Riku picked up pace, and Sora forgot to hold back from thrusting into his hand.

He was _moments_ away from begging to _please don’t stop_ , when Riku did exactly that, but Sora’s whining groan was cut short when in one fluid motion, Riku pulled Sora’s shorts and briefs down and Sora’s cock met the open air. His whole body trembled at the sudden chill, the drip of pre-come like a line of mint on his skin.

“Riku!” Sora practically begged, hand a fist in silver hair, and this time, Riku didn’t make him wait. Sora felt Riku’s warm lips encircle his head faster than he saw it, eyes snapping to see. He almost came just from the slick slide of Riku’s lips, the wet warmth of his tongue against the head, but he didn’t _want to, not yet_ when he finally got this.

Riku rested between his legs, all too comfortable between each trembling thigh. Without even trying, he made such a show of his _face_ , fully illuminated by the window’s light. Riku met his gaze with dilated eyes and his cheeks so pink it even crossed his nose bridge— Riku was unashamed in anything he found to be devotion, Sora saw it in his stare. The way his mouth encompassed Sora was so _eager_ and _hungry_ , Sora rolled his eyes back with a groan so he couldn’t get overwhelmed. 

Sora couldn’t help but feel beautiful when Riku ate him up like _that_.

Riku took his time sucking and lapping his tongue against the head, in the slit and around the sides much like a lollipop, as much as the comparison made Sora flush — and Riku savored him like one, manifesting in small groans vibrating against Sora’s skin. Just that alone pushed Sora violently to the edge, but Riku took more into his mouth, careful and practiced and _focused_. Every inch slid slowly against Sora’s shaft, and Sora felt Riku’s soft lips, the careful avoidance of teeth (though, the dangerous allure of the _drag_ of one of Riku’s teeth made him twitch in his mouth, though Riku didn’t pause). This slow torture would be the end of him, Sora thought. He wanted nothing more than to hold Riku still so he could thrust up into that pretty mouth but a firm hand on Sora’s hip, thumb digging pain-gone-pleasuredly into the valley of it, kept him still. Forcing him to accept all the love Riku wanted to give. And he _would_ , greedily, wantonly, until his body or heart gave out. 

Sora knew he wouldn’t be able to take much more, even while Riku’s slow _up_ and _down_ on him was still _not enough_. The waves that were once lapping at the edges of his chest and thighs radiated throughout his entire body and crashed into him mercilessly. He was _so close—_

“Ri- _ah_ -ku, I--”

Riku hummed around him in response, sliding Sora’s cock deeper until his lips met the hilt, and Sora saw stars. The back of Riku’s throat was tight and hot and wet and _god how does he do that_ and Sora felt the sparks and nearly sobbed at the familiar rush of pleasure he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop. 

Both his hands gripped silver strands mercilessly, unwittingly, and could feel the strain in the arc of his feet as his toes curled, heels lifting from digging in the sheets. “Riku, Riku, _Riku, Riku, Riku, aaahh!_ ” 

Riku bobbed up and down in time with Sora’s moans, relentless, until Sora saw splashes of neon colors behind his eyes. He arched off the bed, utterly out of control over his body as all his nerves numbed with ecstasy. He felt his pulse in the tips of his fingers, hot white flashes, and it was an angelic reminder that despite everything Sora was _alive_ and had the capacity to bask in every sensation. Every sensation _Riku_ gave him, willingly.

“R _iku, fuck,_ you— I—“

Several long, blissful moments passed where Sora didn’t know if he was still screaming Riku’s name, or “I love you’s” or utter nonsense— the first sensation he felt was the hypersensitivity along his cock that reverberated to the pit of his stomach as Riku sucked him through the orgasm, slowing like he knew the exact pace and direction of Sora’s tidal wave. Maybe he did. 

Riku released Sora with a sinful pop (Sora saw the lollipop image in his mind again, and he shuddered). Through lidded eyes Sora watched Riku lick his lips, a small smile on them. It was all Sora could do but breathe labored breaths and outstretch his arms, an unspoken demand.

Sora didn’t need to ask twice. Riku crawled the short length it took to reach Sora’s shoulder and collapsed unceremoniously into Sora’s arms, capturing Sora into a searing kiss. Riku tasted like _Sora_ now, salt and sweat and sex, and Sora groaned brokenly into his mouth. Sora pulled Riku’s chest into his side as much as he could, basking in the heat radiating off Riku’s skin. Sora felt like he was in a hot air balloon, coasting high above the clouds, and Riku was the fire that pushed them up. The orgasm had lulled Sora’s nerves to a warm simmer, and heightened his awareness of Riku everywhere he touched. He could feel Riku’s erection against his thigh, hard and needy, and instantly began fantasizing how he could remedy it. He _needed_ to see Riku falling apart in his hands.

The issue was to stop kissing Riku long enough to say something. Riku’s touch was still so _hungry,_ his tongue licking Sora’s lips before his teeth would nip, his hands in Sora’s hair. Kisses all-encompassing, hot and wet. Even sated, it made Sora’s head spin; he could get lost in Riku’s heat, just let go of everything and embrace only _this_ , this love that Riku hid and hid and hid for so long that now broke out like a damn.

If Riku wouldn’t waste another moment, Sora wouldn’t either. He broke apart far enough to mumble on his lips, “Scoot up.”

Silver eyelashes fell twice in succession, as if Riku blinked back into reality. He did as commanded, propping himself up by an elbow. It put his groin right at Sora’s belly-button height, which was all Sora needed.

Sora pulled Riku back into a kiss, fingers tugging at the locks of hair framing his face. They met open-mouthed, but Sora didn’t let himself get swept away again; he trailed his hands down, nails grazing over Riku’s collar bones down to his pecs. Riku involuntarily trembled, and Sora couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. While one hand walked fingers down past Riku’s ribs, the other passed a thumb over one of Riku’s nipples. 

“ _Mm!_ ” Riku groaned, hips stuttering forward, though all the friction he could get was from Sora’s side. 

Sora huffed a small, fond laugh, licking Riku’s bottom lip. He really was easy to please, with so many buttons to push, and it was all for Sora. Knowing Sora was Riku’s first of _everything,_ same as him, filled some void that Sora hadn’t known he had -- and now he relished every new treasure he found on Riku’s body, every secret he whispered in the dark between them and only them. Sora had thought they wouldn’t have stayed so long on the islands, with people’s empty lives and promises; he thought they would have run away by now. But now, he knew why they stayed. Here, nothing could tear them apart.

Sora’s fingers finally found the hem of Riku’s sweatpants and he ran the top digits just under the stretch-band, peering into Riku’s face through lidded eyes to decide just how much he should tease. The tug of Riku’s brows in, his short, labored breaths, and his hair haphazard around his face -- it’d be mean to make him wait, wouldn’t it? Sora’s side felt a little damp from a spot on the sweatpants as it was pushed against him from Riku’s begging dick.

And then, when Sora rubbed small circles on the nipple he teased earlier, Riku finally broke enough to beg, “S-Sora, _please_ ,” and Sora slipped his whole hand under the pants and briefs without a second thought. The air was thick, hot, and damp -- complete evidence of Riku’s need. Sora wasn’t shy to wrap his fingers around Riku’s throbbing cock at the center of all that heat, starting at the very base.

“Fuh-ck,” Riku groaned, body curling into Sora even more, “ _yes_.” Sora bit his lip to bite back the urge to moan back, enjoying every minute of Riku’s pleasure as if it were his own. He wanted to hear Riku’s voice even _closer_ , so that it was _all_ he could hear -- and he wanted to mark him up again, so he slipped his face down into Riku’s neck.

In time with his first firm, but slow, strokes on Riku’s cock, he flushed his lips and tongue against Riku’s neck. Sora could feel Riku’s accelerated pulse, the strong, lean muscles under his salty skin. And _oh,_ when Riku moaned again, “ _Sora--_ ” he felt it vibrate on his lips.

Sora forgot about everything except Riku again, swept away in his sounds, the desire and pleasure that shook his body, the throb of Riku in his hand. He loved being swept away by _this_ as much as he loved Riku sweeping him away -- loved to give as much as he took, because for Riku, he could always give.

Sora loved that Riku wasn’t delicate in his hands, but _soft_. Riku’s dick couldn’t get harder and yet the skin was soft as Sora pulled his hand up and down; Riku’s body was staunch, towering, and wide -- but sloped in all the right places, as if saving a place for Sora to stay in his arms. It was for that reason Sora couldn’t help but let his teeth graze Riku’s neck, feeling the skin dip from the pressure, even while Riku’s neck muscles instinctively tensed. Sora felt he could devour Riku, all of him, and still keep him.

Riku’s moans were an incessant song now, and Sora’s hand had unconsciously picked up its pace. Sora’s hand was slick from Riku’s pre-cum, making the slide so satisfying and tantalizing that he whispered, “You’re so _good_ , Riku.” 

“Sora…” 

Sora placed his lips on the pressure point on his neck again and sucked, tongue swirling on the flesh. “Nnhn!” 

“Taste good, too.” A new spot, a new flush of pink and purple on Riku’s neck.

“Sora-- Sora, I--” Riku deliciously struggled to articulate, his hips shuddering forward in small, staccato thrusts. Sora felt his cock pulse in his hand, too, ready to burst. Rolling his wrist so his fist would reach base to tip, Sora picked up his pace again, the velvet slide of Riku’s skin so warm. Sora knew Riku was on the very edge, trying to hold out, but _that_ just wouldn’t do. 

He dragged his lips up to Riku’s ear and whispered, “You feel _so_ good. I wanna feel you come, please?” Then he nipped the ear lobe, moaning softly.

The snap in Riku was almost tangible, and all at once Riku cried, “ _Sora!_ ” and cupped Sora’s jaw to crash their lips together as his hips wildly bucked into Sora’s hand. It was all Sora could do but melt into the kiss, their clashing teeth and tongues, and try to match Riku’s chasing thrusts. 

Riku’s groan in Sora’s mouth was _sinfully_ loud, felt it vibrate down his throat. Riku’s entire body shook against him as he orgasmed, fingers desperate and pulling in Sora’s hair. Only then did Sora feel the mess in his hands, smearing cum in Riku’s briefs as it spilled over Sora’s fingers. It was so _hot_ , Sora couldn’t look away from Riku’s face, flushed and expression agonized in the wave of pleasure _Sora_ caused. God, Riku was so _beautiful._

Sora peppered kisses all over Riku’s face: sweaty forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his lips, and jaw. He felt so full of love and light and pride that all of this was for him. That Riku only did this with him; only wanted _him_. When Riku stilled in his hands, Sora released his dick, playfully wiped the cum off his fingers onto the already-ruined briefs, and dove them into his sweaty, silver hair. He combed through it, smiling as he met Riku’s lips softly.

When Sora next opened his eyes, Riku’s were lidded sleepily -- sated and peaceful. With little effort Sora rolled them until Sora was partially on top, and Riku bonelessly relaxed into the mattress below. He breathed against Sora’s lips, “you’re… perfect.”

“Hnn,” Sora hummed happily. For now, he could accept Riku’s words, because even though Sora knew he was far from perfect -- broken down in unnamable ways, _tired_ , and restless -- he knew that he was perfect, “For you.” It was Sora’s rock amidst his own storm.

Riku nodded in agreement, eyes slipping closed. His strong arms wrapped around Sora’s waist to hold him close, even though they were both too warm, sweaty, and reeked of sex. Sora found himself slipping down to lay against Riku’s shoulder, a contented exhaustion catching up to him. There would be no rousing either of them from this spot.

All that could be heard was their breathing, slowing. Sora knew that they’d have to get up in a few hours to sneakily shower and go to school, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. _This_ was all that mattered. _This_ was why he stayed. And besides, Riku was already drifting to sleep-- Sora knew, because in his heart, a familiar harmony called.

He answered the call with a melody of his own, too faint to complete their song but gave enough promise. Sora let himself slip into a dream where he knew he’d find Riku waiting, and let their full hearts pretend, for a few hours, that nothing was broken. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lakshjdgl don't look at me, I've been possessed by greedy Soriku for months now.
> 
> Be my friend? :3 KaiserinAstraia on Twitter!


End file.
